fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Mario Bros. 2
('Feel free to fix grammatical errors but any other type of edit must have my consent or else you will be reported, enjoy!) ' Infinite Mario Bros. 2 is a sequel to the fan game made by Markus Persson (AKA Notch of Minecraft). This game features new worlds, enemies, power-ups, Yoshi and more! This game takes what made the original game great and makes it 10x better. It also has the same mechanic as the first one. Randomly generated levels and worlds. No two games will ever be the same! The game came out on January 9, 2018! Yay! Now onwards to the features of this game. World Generation System The World Generation System has been completely revamped. With the exception of World 1 & 8, every world will have a completely different theme. Whether it be Desert, Jungle, Sky, etc., who knows? Worlds will also have wildcard levels where the theme of the level is totally different from the world. World 1 & 8 will also have wildcard levels. This is very similar to how Super Mario 3D World had certain levels completely different from the theme of said world. Worlds will also feature Hammer Bros. fights. They aren't guarenteed to appear in a world but there is a chance. Once a fight is initiated with them, you must battle anywhere from 2-4 Hammer Bros. (depending on which world the player is on). If the player defeats them, they'll recieve a random power-up. If the player gets defeated by the Hammer Bros., then they'll simply move to another spot on the world map. You also may see Boomerang Bros. as well. Don't lose. Toad Houses make a return appearance. Although, they are actual ''Toad Houses (not castles in disguise). They come in three varieties: Red, Yellow, and Blue. Red Toad Houses are the one where you simply choose one of three chests and you'll get one power-up for storage. Blue Toad Houses differ from red ones in that they have a minigame. The minigame is almost just like the one from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Matching up the powerup cards and avoiding the Bowser and Bowser Jr. cards. Players can get more than one item for storage, unlike the Red Toad House. The player only has 12 seconds to finish this minigame, so act quickly! Yellow Toad Houses differ from the previous two in that the player buys Power-Ups from the house using Star Coins. For example, an Ice Flower costs 8 Star Coins. The Yellow Toad House is also unique in that it doesn't disappear after a player goes into the house. World Types: *Grassland (exclusive to World 1) *Desert *Mountains *Sky *Tropics *Snow *Metro *Lava (exclusive to World 8) *Galaxy (secret) *Luncheon (secret) Clear Pipes make a return appearance from Super Mario 3D World. They are very rare but if a player manages to find one, they'll be able to access one of the two secret worlds. The Galaxy World will be space-themed and some levels could feature low-gravity. Star Bunnies will also appear on the Galaxy world map, replacing Hammer Bros. If you bump into them, they'll give you 50 free coins. The Luncheon World is largely modeled off of the Luncheon Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey. It will be candy and rainbow-themed and Magmatoes will be specially featured in this world. Be on the lookout for those Clear Pipes. Types of Levels Overworld: Changes to fit the theme of the world. Can also have extras like for example: Tropics having a floor of water and the player traversing ontop of it. Or Snow having slippery surfaces. Or even Metro having Motor Scooters that the players can ride on (if the players aren't already riding Yoshi.). These are just a few examples. Underground: Changes to fit the theme of the world. Bats and Buzzy Beetles are going to be a common occurence here. Underwater: Usually found in the Tropics world, although can also be found in wildcard levels in other worlds (in which it changes to fit the theme of that world). Watch out for Sushis and Giant Eels. Ghost Mansion: Features Boos and Dry Bones. Ghost Mansions are uncommon but with the puzzles being randomly generated, things can get quite puzzling. Players will also most likely see a couple P-Switches around here as well. Fortress: Changes to fit the theme of the world. At the end of the level, the player will either fight Boom Boom or Pom Pom. Fortress(es) in World 8 will have both Boom Boom and Pom Pom. Castle: Lava is almost guaranteed to be here along with Thwomps, Podoboos, and Skewers. At the end of the level, the player will either fight Kamek or Bowser Jr. World 8 will '''always '''have two castles. The first one features both Kamek and Bowser Jr. while the other one features Bowser himself. Star Coins: An update to the game added Star Coins. Three appear in each level. Some maybe only found through pipes or up high in the air. Once attained, these Star Coins can be used in Yellow Toad Houses to buy power-ups for storage. Other Info: Yoshi has the chance to appear in all of these types of levels (40% chance). Pipes are now differently colored: Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Clear. Players are also now able to go down and up pipes. With levels being completely random, they can also vary in length. Don't worry though, longer levels=more checkpoints and timer powerups to extend the time. Of course, shorter levels=little to no checkpoints and timer powerups. Generally around 75% of the levels will be about medium length, with the rest being either longer or shorter. Enemies Regulars *Goomba *Paragoomba *Octoomba (Galaxy-only) *Green Koopa *Green Parakoopa *Flaptor *Super Flaptor *Red Koopa *Red Parakoopa *Pirahna Plant *Fire Pirahna Plant *Spinies *Lakitu *Bullet Bills *Homing Bullet Bills *Banzai Bill *Fuzzy *Buzzy Beetle *Podoboo *Thwomp *Dry Bones *Magikoopa *Boo *Boo Clock *Octoboo (Galaxy-only) *Bat *Red Cheep-Cheep *Green Cheep-Cheep *Sushi *Giant Eel *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Bob-Ombs *Prongo *Magmato (Luncheon-only) *Monty Mole *Rocky Wrenches *Skewers *Fire Bars *Rocket Engines Bosses *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *King Chomp *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Bowser King Chomp King Chomp is a special boss (added in an update) that has a 25% chance of replacing Boom Boom or Pom Pom in a fortress. His appearance and method of attack and defeat is virtually the same as New Super Mario Bros VR. Power-Ups Super Mushroom: Turns Mario into Super Mario and grants him one hit point. He is also now able to break bricks. Fire Flower: Turns Mario into Fire Mario and grants him the ability shoot fireballs at his enemies. Two hit points. Super Star: Grants Mario 12 seconds of invinciblity. Mow down those enemies quick and get those 1-Ups! 1-Up Mushroom Give Mario one extra life. Usually found in bonus areas or hidden blocks. Yoshi: Ride the cute dinosaur and eat up enemies while flutter-jumping to secret areas. Yoshi also has a power up of his own in this game Bomb Grapes. Bomb Grapes are very uncommon so you're better off getting one at a Toad House. Blue Shell Returning from the original New Super Mario Bros. game! Turns Mario into Shell Mario. Very rarely found in levels, you'll have better luck getting this at a Toad House or Hammer Bros. fight. String together those enemies and take 'em down. Two hit points. Hammer Suit Coming back from Super Mario Bros. 3! Turns Mario into Hammer Mario. Has the ability to defeat Boos while the Fire Flower can't. Also counts as two fireballs when used against a boss instead of one. Throw those hammers! Two hit points. Propeller Mushroom Turns Mario into Propeller Mario. Propel yourself over tedious obstacles and enemies and then come crashing back down creating a small shockwave. Two hit points. Ice Flower Turns Mario into Ice Mario. Shoot and freeze the enemies in place. Then, pick them up and see if you can string together a 1-Up. Two hit points. POW Block Mario may find these laying around every once in awhile. Picking up this block and throwing it will drop all the coins on-screen and defeat all enemies on-screen as well. It is recommended to keep this block to get rid of particularly annoying enemies or revealing a secret area. Only a one-time use. Cloud Flower Turns Mario into Cloud Mario. Create clouds to get yourself up into higher areas. Use this mostly to get away from annoying enemies and finding some secret Star Coins. Two hit points. Challenge Mode This is a new game mode came out with the PS4 release of this game and will be ported over to the other platforms as well. Turning this mode on will make challenges appear for every level. This can spice up the gameplay and give the player something else to do. Challenges are randomly generated for each level and the difficulty is divided into four categories: '''Easy, Medium, Hard, Expert'. There is a 40% of getting Easy, 30% for Medium, 20% for Hard, and 10% for Intense. If players successfully complete the challenge, then they will be awarded according to the difficulty of the challenge. This could be anywhere from getting an extra Super Mushroom to getting five extra lives at once. Although, if players fail the challenge, then they will lose a life (three lives for Intense). It is recommended that players play this game mode after they finished the game once as some of the challenges can be quite... challenging. Here are four examples of generated challenges. * World 3-4; Challenge ''('Easy') Find at least '''2' Star Coins. * World 8-Fortress; Challenge ''('Medium') Defeat '''3 '''Hammer Bros. * World 6-2; ''Challenge ''('Hard') Complete the course in under '''100 '''seconds. * World 1-1; ''Challenge ''('Intense') Complete the course with no power-ups and in under '''50 '''seconds. Multiplayer & Controller Support This game will also feature a multiplayer unlike the last game. However, the only way this can be done is if the other person has an external controller. This game will support Wii U Gamepad and Joy-Con controllers. PS4 support will come later on and there are no plans for support of Xbox controllers. If the external controller condition is met, then two players (playing as Mario and Luigi) will be able to play together at the same time in this exciting new adventure. Trivia * If two players ground pound at the same time, they'll be able to replicate the effect of a POW Block. * Pressing A+D (PC), L Button + R Button (Switch, Wii U) or L1+R1 (PS4) at the same time on the title screen will switch the main character to Luigi. Pressing these buttons again will revert back to Mario. * The treasure chest found in Red Toad Houses bears striking resemblance to the treasure chests found in ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. * There used to be a bug where if Mario dies by falling into the lava while spinning inside of a Blue Shell, his dying animation shows him still spinning while submerging into the lava. This quirk would have the possibility to cause the game to crash on a PC. This bug has sinced been fixed in an update to the game. * Mario will automatically perform tricks on the Motor Scooter if he's in the air with it. * Every once in a while you may see Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, or even Bowser appear along with the title screen in a humourous way. * The checkpoints that appear in the Tropics world resembles Star Barrels. Referencing the Donkey Kong games. * Lumas of varying colors replace the role of Toads in Toad Houses in the Galaxy world. Rosalina herself may even appear in a Toad House. * A few gamers have raged and argued that 'Intense '''challenges shouldn't be available during World 1, saying in quote "''its too f*ckn hard!!". Even though the game clearly recommends that new players should finish a normal game at least once before trying Challenge Mode. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2018 Category:3D Games Category:Finished Games Category:Completed articles